The present invention relates to systems for traffic control and more particularly to energy absorbing barriers moved into and out of a roadway at railroad grade crossings. The related co-pending application of Martin A. Jackson, et al., of common assignment herewith, Ser. No. 08/549,510, filed of even date herewith and entitled ENERGY ABSORBING BARRIER SYSTEM WITH CRASH INDICATION, discloses apparatus of this class, including a net which can be raised to a stowed position or deployed for safety purposes. The net and related deployment and retraction apparatus are parallel to and near a railroad track at a grade crossing and lowered when the train is going by to catch a car or truck that ignores visual and audible stop signals. An energy absorbing metal cable or strip payout mechanism absorbs the full momentum of the car or truck and stops it short of the track. If there is no such accident, the net is retracted to a stowed position in readiness for deployment when a next train approaches the crossing. However, there remains a need to provide apparatus of this class of devices that will perform its usual functions for most types of cars and trucks and also stop low-slung sports cars without detriment to its effectiveness for other vehicles and to deployment and retraction functions.
The object of the invention is to fulfill such need(s) with energy absorbing apparatus that can be reliable and quickly replaced and removed at grade crossings.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a universal net that can engage and stop cars and trucks.